The present invention relates to razor cartridges and relates in particular to cartridges of the so-called "bonded" type in which one or more single edge blades are secured together into a unitary package usually comprising a guard bar, a blade seat, a blade cap or blade spacer if more than one blade is involved.
The use of the language "blade", "blade pack" or "blade edge" in this specification is intended to include two or more blades with an appropriate spacer or blade separator means as necessary.
It is a particular feature of the present invention to provide a razor cartridge where the blade and blade edge bear a predetermined relationship with respect to a fixed guard bar, thereby establishing a predetermined or normal shaving characteristic. The blade pack is movably supported so that the blade edge is free to move relative to the guard bar in response to shaving forces, thereby establishing different shaving characteristics.
A further feature of the invention is the provision of a razor cartridge having a hinged blade support or blade seat so that the blade edge rotates about its hinge to establish more or less aggressive shaving action or shaving characteristics relative to normal shaving characteristic as shaving forces change.
A further feature of the invention is the provision of a blade seat hinge structure which responds to increased shaving forces to reduce blade edge exposure, i.e., bring about less aggressive shaving characteristics.
A still further feature of the invention is the provision of a blade seat hinge structure which responds to increased shaving forces to increase blade edge exposure, i.e., bring about more aggressive shaving characteristics.